With the continuous development of science and technology, user has an ever increasing demand for the display device. TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor-Liquid Crystal Display) becomes the principal display used in the products, such as the cellphone, the tablet and so on. Furthermore, as the display device is becoming popular, user also has a more and more common requirement for high hue quality, high contrast, high viewing angle, high response speed and low power dissipation, OLED (Organic Light -Emitting Diode) thus gradually enters into vision of the user.
In prior art, however, the array substrate used in the TFT-LCD or OLED display commonly requires five to eight times of photoetching processes during the manufacturing process thereof. Due to the times of photoetching technology has a direct influence on the manufacture cost and yield rate of the display device, therefore, a manufacture procedure comprising reduced times of photoetching technology is increasingly catching attention from the companies in operation, while becoming the objective pursued by this industry.